polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Nigeriaball
Nigeriaball |nativename = |image = Nigeriaballmoney.png|reality = Federal Republic of Nigeria|government = Federal Presidential Republic|personality = Promise breaker, Conman, Proud|language = English and many other languages|capital = Abujaball|religion = Islam Christianity|friends = Nigerball Indiaball Pakistanball UKball USAball Chadball (sometimes) Togoball UAEball (i love his clay!)|enemies = Cameroonball Chadball (sometimes) Boko Haramball EBOLA Ghanaball Ivory Coastball|likes = Football, oil, Nollywood movies, Afrobeat, Nigerian hip hop .music, shooting terrorists, scamming people, being involved in regional security, soccer, winning soccer, Nigerian jollof rice, Everything Nigerian|hates = Crime, terrorists, Ebola, religious violence, acts of self declared autonomy, Ghanaball thinking their Jollof rice is better than ours.|founded = 1963|predecessor = Federation of Nigeriaball|intospace = Yes|affiliation = African Union, United Nations|bork = Scam scam|food = Jollof Rice (OURS IS BETTER THAN GHANAS!!!!!!!!!!!)|status = Scamming someone|type = Over populated|notes = My favorite number is 419|ended = Soon|font-size = Gib bank account number?|caption = hehehehhehehehhehehehehehe}} Description Nigeriaball is a Countryball in Africa. It is one of the richest countryballs and has the largest population in Africa. Nigeriaball gets his money from sending emails to other countryballs and scamming them. Originally, it was 2 colonies. It was then merged to become one. After that, Nigeriaball got independence from UKball. Reputation and Relevant Issues It has a religious divide, which is experienced by most central African nations, that being the north tending to the Islamic religion, and the south tending to a Christian religion focus. This causes problems within the social and governmental orientation of the country, as it does not have a central vision to bind the country and move it forward. This has lead to the birth of Boko Haramball, although a militaristic president (Who was a former dictator of the nation), is fixing that. Nigeriaball has the reputation of being a conman, as its population conducts a large amount of fraud and email cases, most notably the love interest in medical trouble scam, or the rich Nigerian prince scam. Relationships Friends * Chadball - THANKS FOR SHOOTING TERRORISTS. * USAball - Buy more of my oil plox! Also, please send monies so I can get back into power. * UKball - My dad. He's good and buys my oil. * Nigerball - We've come to an understanding... * Beninball - Small, Irrelevant and Francophone neighbour. But he is of part Yoruba like me. * Togoball'' - He is not of yoruba, but still nice neighbor and friend. * EUball -Thanks for removing terrorists. Enemies * Liberiaball, Guineaball, Sierra Leoneball - STOP INFECTING MY NATION WITH EBOLA...OK? * Boko Haramball - '''YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE! GIB BACK MY GIRLS FUCK OFF DIRTY CUNT!' * Cameroonball - GIB BACK BAKASSI!!!!! * Ghanaball - U SUCK!!!! OUR JOLLOF RICE IS BETTER THAN YUORS! YUO CANNT INTO MAKINGS RICE!!! REMOVE GHANIAN JOLLOF RICE!!!!!!!!! * Ivory Coastball ''- Football rivals. IM WAY BETTER THAN YUO AT FOOTBALL!!!!! 2014 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!!!'' Gallery Nigeriaa.png Immigrant army.png News_046.png Nigeriaball.png FXGRwFJ.png GGp1Mtd.png|Brief history of Nigeria Majority is different of dictatorship.png Dutchy Citty.png|Definitely belonging in Rotterdamball (or does it?) ebymrSB.png Pgmzmyw.png Nigeriaball.png u3Oousq.png Q0fBnKl.png vulEaYO.png KcZtoRR.png kohlJAL.png FxiIu8B.png KmXhJfS.png 6WX65vm.png C8X0qFp.png 'iVU5pMO.png BBFXyyu.png Dutchy Citty.png 'rNJcfeY.png 28bw7iw2298x.png YXlC2Mk.png VoNkUek.png 'aGfXMD9.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png QTxNZI5.png 1653687 216181215240091 100725772 n.png OKAuA.jpg Category:Nigeriaball Category:Africa Category:African Union Category:Islamball Category:Christianball Category:Former British Colonies Category:Human rights removers Category:Regional Power Category:N-11 Category:MINT Category:Failed State Category:Cannibalism Category:Oil Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:West Africa Category:Terrorism Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Yoruba Speaking Countryball Category:Igbo Speaking Countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Three colors Category:Christian Lovers Category:Kebab Category:Hausa Speaking Countryball Category:Middle Power Category:Women rights removers Category:Countryballs of Africa